SCarowinds 2018
Haunted Houses * Dark Harvest: 'Made up of burlap sacks, old clothes and a trusty pitchfork, scarecrows are the keepers of the corn. Pouched above the field they stand guard over their stalks by evoking fear into anything that threatens the crop. Night and day, they protect the sacred plants that have given them life. Recent construction in the area has put a strain on our area's cornfields. Varmints, pests and wondering guests have started making their way into the maize - spreading their filth amongst the husk. With each wilted, black ear that falls from its stalk, the scarecrows become possessed with rage...an ear for an ear - an eye for an eye. Is this year's crop too far gone to save? Either way, it's going to be a very Dark Harvest. * 'Depths of Darkness: 'Journey deep into the dark mind of the infamous State Line Slasher. Darkness will consume your every step as you uncover the sick secrets that lie in wait. More monster than man, the State Line Slasher has spent years wreaking havoc on the Carolina state line. With a trail of victims that stretch from Myrtle Beach to the Nantahala National Forest, authorities have finally captured the illusive deviant…or so they think. Determined to uncover the whereabouts of his latest victims, authorities have taken the State Line Slasher to the abandoned Blackthorne Research Facility, once the center of controversial experiments involving mind control, brain alteration and tortured human subjects. Now, after collecting dust and rodents for more than 40 years, Blackthorne is being reopened and its wicked technology is back in operation. Desperate to uncover the mystery of mayhem left in the wake of the State Line Slasher and find his prey, we invite you to enter a mind full of torment and darkness. Do you dare to enter the mind of the State Line Slasher? Do you dare explore the Depths of Darkness? For your sake, we hope you’re not afraid of the dark. * 'Silver Scream Studios: Condemned: 'You and some friends decide to check out a creepy old building you found on the internet. The rumors say that failed horror movie director Von Hellsburg tried to make a memorable film by actually killing the actors! It’s been twenty years since this once infamous studio was filled with screams of victims. Now abandoned and crumbling, the halls still echo with screams of torment. Grab a flashlight and take this last chance to explore the madness. Be cautious as you walk through the remains of the studios…structurally unsound buildings can lead to injury or even death. * 'Slaughterhouse: The Final Cut: 'Check out our special on prime cuts! The Red Ribbon Meat Company was originally founded in Charlotte in 1903 by Samuel Osteler under the name "S. Osteler Butchers". Priding themselves on delivering premium cuts of meat to the Carolinas and beyond, the company thrived for many years and gained notoriety as the Southeast's premier supplier of beef and pork. Once the Great Depression hit the Queen City, Osteler's business went into a tailspin. Sales plummeted, and livestock became limited. This drove Osteler into a deep depression of his own, which ultimately came to an end when he jumped head first into a meat grinder. Sadly, his only son Samuel Osteler Jr. witnessed the entire event. Scared from the traumatic death and determined to bring the family business back to its days of glory, Samuel Jr. picked up his father's cleaver and got to work - taking whatever unethical means necessary. This started by getting very cheap, malnourished livestock - the "red ribbons" of the county fairs and local farms. To further reduce his costs, he turned to the city's growing population of homeless and poverty-stricken citizens by grinding them up and mixing their remains with his beef and pork. By the late 40's, Red Ribbon meats was the most profitable meat processing plant on the east coast. They had to close their doors for a brief period due to numerous health code violations, but they're back and open for business! Samuel Jr. may be long gone by now, but the business is still going strong, luring in unsuspecting visitors under the gimmick of a factory tour with free, fresh samples. Diseased livestock and rancid meat are the least of your worries. You'll see first-hand how they put the "Magic in the Meat." * 'Urgent Scare: 'Welcome to Urgent Scare - where we believe FEAR is the best medicine. No matter your ailment or disease, our ethically warped staff is here to provide the scare you need for a healthy tomorrow. We believe in a holistic approach to serving our patients. While it may seem like a minor headache, we like to dig deep into your condition and crack back your cranium to get a better understanding of your issue. Whether you have an acute illness or a minor injury, our doctors will work around the clock to diagnose your fear and provide treatment without delay or decay. If you’re sick of expensive health care, we’ve found the cure. By reusing medical equipment, reissuing organs and ignoring government regulations, we’re able to cut down costs and pass the savings on to our patients. We’re committed to slashing everything, including our prices! Urgent Scare is now accepting new patients and new volunteers for our medical studies. Apply at the location. No appointment necessary. Check out not required. * 'Zombie High: The year is 1987, and the students of Pat Hall High School are on cloud nine after the football team's victory over their arch rival, the B&M Furies. The mood was right for a totally bodacious Homecoming Dance! With mullets sported with pride and the acid-washed jeans worn tight, these students were totally ready to cut loose. After listening to some hair metal next to the quarterback's Camaro, the "cool" kids were ready to make a fashionably late entrance into the dance - but something was terribly wrong. As the students entered the gymnasium, the unbearable stench of burning flesh and putrid death surrounded them. A slight fog hung above the hardwood floors of the basketball court, and echoes of pain bounced off the walls. It didn't take long for them to notice that their teachers and fellow classmates weren't acting normal. They were covered in fresh blood - dead set on attacking the group of students. As they sprinted through the gym, losing a few friends along the way and dodging mangled corpses, they reached the hallway where Principal Withers was being eaten by a group of foreign exchange students. Scared out of their minds and trying to escape the zombie invasion, they reach the chemistry lab only to find lonely Dougie "Pants Too High" McFly standing over an experiment gone horribly wrong. Before they could escape the fumes and Dougie's hunger for brains, they found themselves surrounded. It was obvious these kids would never live to see graduation, and they were totally bummed. Think you can survive this grueling trip through the halls of E. Pat Hall High? Maybe you should just stick with homeschool. Scare Zones * Bloodyard: 'It's late - way too late to find yourself on the wrong side of town inside a junkyard. Lurking among the rusty metal scraps and greasy tires, you feel as if you're being watched. "Hello! Is anyone there?" No answer. All you hear is a dog barking in the distance. A bottomless pit grows inside your belly. You see a sign that's written in what looks like red paint. It reads, "Trespassers Will Be Killed On Site". It's time to turn back now. You've gone far enough. As you turn around, you catch a glimpse of a shadow out of the corner of your eye. You try running, but your legs are too heavy to move and you fall to the ground. As you stand up, you notice that you're surrounded by a very unfriendly group, but these aren't your average villains...These are vampires, and they look thirsty - thirsty for blood. There's no sense in trying to escape. You're in the wrong place, at the worst possible time...If only there was a way out... * 'CarnEVIL: 'E.H. Bailey may have disbanded his traveling circus years ago, but those who shocked and awed the audience can’t seem to leave the only place they’ve called home. These deranged clowns don’t want to make you laugh – they want to see you cry… * 'Fleet Street: Hello good lad, my name is Samuel, and I sell guided tours on Fleet Street. Business is exceptionally good right now, and I'm rolling in money. Fancy to know why? Because I show tourists the REAL side of the city - the side Parliament doesn't want you to know about. But do stay close. If curiosity killed the cat, you'll surely find yourself at the bottom of the Thames River. Our English city is a city full of rich history, but this place isn't all about crowned jewels and royalty. No, this city was built on greed, vengeance and violence - a tradition we still celebrate today. Crime is especially high at the moment, and on nights like tonight - the blood flows like cheap pub beer. If you can look past the thick fog and classical architecture, you'll see a city that illuminates with darkness. From those who were tortured to the tragic victims of the world's most infamous serial killer, Jack the Ripper, many of the phantoms that roam this city are an essential part of British history. There's an old English folklore that says ghosts only appear in places that have known either great happiness or great misery, and Fleet Street has certainly experienced both. To make matters worse, we're currently experiencing an industrial dilemma. Thick, poisonous fog has completely engulfed the city, and its effect on the citizens has been grave. Some citizens are more metal scrap than human, and they aren't exactly friendly. Might I give you a little tip, save the hair trim for another day. There have been awful rumors that our barber is a possessed murderer. But if you find the time, do stop by and try a meat pie at the shop below the parlor - they are to die for. * Mass Acres: 'Welcome to Mass Acres cemetery, where death stalks around every corner. Goosebumps and heart rates will surely rise during your cryptic walk. Pay your respects to the dead or you could be joining them! Mass Acres is one of the oldest cemeteries in the Carolinas. It is home to thousands of departed souls that date back to the late 1700's. Ancient and crumbling tombstones stand side-by-side, marking the lives of yesterday. Six feet of dirt is all that separates you from the remains - or at least that's what you're led to believe. Cemeteries are a place for rest and peace, but not Mass Acres. As soon as you enter you can feel a supernatural energy. A presence pulsates through the trees - a presence of spirits and mischievous creatures. If you're visiting this cemetery, you're looking for trouble. Lucky for you, you won't have to look long. * 'Dead Man's Landing: Take a stroll through a bustling town full of seafarers, merchants, and scrappy ruffians that rival the ports once visited by Blackbeard himself. It may look innocent on the surface, but inexplicable terror lies beneath, where lost treasure and the song of the siren have put even the strongest, sturdiest pirates in a watery grave. Legend has it that these lost souls are looking to add to their bloodless, cadaverous pirate crew…''' ' * 'The Hollow:''' As you walk into The Hollow, you quickly realize something is very, very wrong. The fruits and vegetables of a once-vibrant garden of colonial days have shriveled and given way to a wretched, forsaken boneyard. Plump, orange orbs (Were they once pumpkins? It’s hard to tell.) have morphed into evil creatures who carve their victims into unimaginable, unidentifiable shapes and forms. Will you be next?